


Weary But Unwavering

by Eliyes



Series: Perceptible By Touch [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hugging, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Superboy," he breathed.</p>
<p>"That's me." Kon smiled at him warmly, but seemed a little uncertain of his welcome. "I just wanted to see for myself if you were okay. I guess I should let you finish getting dressed, or whatever."</p>
<p>Lar set his mug down and held open his arms. "Come here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary But Unwavering

**Author's Note:**

> Timing: _The LEGION #32_ , between pages 18 and 19. How's that for specific?
> 
> First in a series. 
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal May 31, 2009.

 

"We'll muster the troops," Jazmin said, clapping a hand on Lar's arm. "I'm sorry we can't give you more time to rest --"  
  
"I understand, believe me," he interrupted tiredly. "Time is of the essence."  
  
"Well, you'll have time to finish your soup, at least. Maybe take a power-nap." She raised an eyebrow and looked around at the small group of Legionnaires in the room with them. "I'm thinking... one hour?"  
  
"Approximately," Brainy said.  
  
They left him to himself. Lar noticed Imra get Rokk's attention and keep him looking left as they went out the door, but thought nothing of it, turning away -- until a voice spoke.  
  
"Hey, Champ."  
  
Lar turned back. Leaning in the doorway was an apparition, surely; that nickname with that uniform didn't immediately match in his mind.  
  
"Superboy," he breathed.  
  
"That's me." Superboy -- _Kon_ , Lar reminded himself; he'd remembered watching that -- smiled at him warmly, but seemed a little uncertain of his welcome. "I just wanted to see for myself if you were okay. I guess I should let you finish getting dressed, or whatever."  
  
Lar set his mug down and held open his arms. "Come here."  
  
As they hugged, tightly, for a long moment. Lar closed his eyes and lingered in the comfort. Eventually -- and without letting go -- he murmured, "We have so much to talk about. I need to apologise for how I --"  
  
"No," Kon interrupted, "I understood. I understand even better, now, I think. I've had to deal with people thinking I was a god this time around, it's pretty weird. **I** should say I'm sorry --"  
  
"That was the first thing you said, when you and Brainy freed me," Lar reminded him, and was rewarded with a chuckle as Kon pressed a face into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm surprised you were lucid enough to catch that."  
  
"Mm." Lar meant to say more, but was interrupted by his own jaw-cracking yawn.  
  
"I really **should** let you rest." Kon started to pull away.  
  
"Yes," Lar agreed, regretfully letting him go. "But we'll talk later."  
  
"Later," Kon replied, holding his hand up for a moment as he walked backwards to the door. He paused a moment as it opened and said, "Eat your soup," with a quirky smile.   
  
The door shut between them, and Lar sighed deeply.

 


End file.
